Revenge is sweet
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: Jack ad Kim have been going out until Kim cheats on Jack. He leaves their lives almost immediately and leaves Kim brokenhearted. CAUTION: This story does not have a happy ending but has a sequel that does.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is sweet

This is my first story so I will start with this: I APOLOGIZE TO ANY AUTHOR THAT MY STORY SOUNDS SIMILAR TOO

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

I was in the dojo sparring with my perfect boyfriend Jack when Jerry walked in looking more depressed than ever.

"Yo Jerry. What's up with you man you seem out of it." Jack asked

"Nothing man, lets just finish practice so I can go home." Jerry replied glumly with a hint of annoyance.

After he said that I looked at Jack with a questioning look and he gave me a look that said 'I don't know'. Even Eddie and Milton picked up on Jerry's unusual self. When practice was over everyone seemed really depressed, man was it good to get out of there and away from Jerry. It was like a cloud of depression followed him wherever he went. Jack walked me home and gave me a wonderful kiss before turning to leave. That night I couldn't sleep because I was wondering why Jerry wasn't acting like his normal, confused, perky self so I texted him.

Kim: hey Jerry whats up with u man u seem depressed

Jerry: ya im havin some personal problems

Kim: wanna talk bout it

Jerry: not now maybe 2mrw

Kim: k. ttyl

After that I went to sleep wondering what was up with Jerry. The next morning was Saturday so I woke up around 8ish to get to the dojo early. I packed my duffel with some softees, a tank top, make-up, phone, wallet, and some jewelry before heading out the door. I got out my keys to unlock the door but to my surprise the door was already open. I walked in and saw Jerry beating a punching dummy. Like I said it was early and usually im the only one who come in this early, so to see him, usually being late, was an odd site.

I walked over to him and asked, "Hey Jerry what are you doing her so early?"

He replied with an answer I was not expecting, "Waiting for you actually."

This confused me and obviously he picked up on that judging be my facial expression and said, "Kim I know its not right, because you're dating Jack and all and you seem really happy, but I think im in love with you," He said quickly but seriously.

"Wait, you think you love me?" I asked slowly to make sure I heard him right.

"Yes, Kim I do. I really do think im in love with you," he replied confidently.

"No. No, no, no , no, no! You can't! I mean we can't," I said moving my hands between him and me.

"I know Jack loves you, and I think you like him but I needed to tell you." He replied not regretting a single word.

"You can't be serious right? I mean you're just messing with me?" I had slightly laughing giving him a small punch to the shoulder.

"Kim. I have never been more serious. I love you." He said the last part really slow as if he was talking to a kindergartener. I stood there for a while taking it all in. He loves me? No that can't be right. But it would explain why he has been detached, wouldn't it?

"Prove it." I said instantly regretting my words. Jerry didn't say anything he just walked over to me and kissed me and sadly I didn't even realize but I was kissing beck. His arms were around my waist and mine around his neck. I felt like him and I were the only people left on earth when I kissed him, my thoughts not once went to Jack.

When we pulled away I looked at him and said, "Jerry," he looked into my eyes hopefully, "I think I love you too." And with that we kissed again but more passionately this time. I didn't even realize that Milton, Rudy, Eddie, and more importantly Jack, had just walked in. I heard a cough and pulled away quickly before running to Jack and trying to explain what just happened.

"Save it." He said harshly.

I looked at him with pleading eyes and just ignored me walked to his locker and pulled out his stuff, shoving into his duffel. He walked to the door before Rudy asked, "Jack where are you going?"

"What does it look like," he said fiercely, "I quit."

We all looked at him in disbelief while he turned around and Jerry ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Yo man you can't quit. Not before that big tournament with the Black Dragons coming up." Jerry said and Jack turned around with hate filled eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you kissed…..that." Jack said pointing at me in disgust.

"Yo man don't talk bout my girl like that. I love her and she loves me." Jerry said. I looked at Jack begging for forgiveness and saw the hate had left his face and turned to sadness before the hate returned. I saw a single tear fall from his eye. Him, Jack Anderson, crying. I thought I would never live to see the day. Jack turned back to Jerry; fists clenched, and punched him square in the face which sent Jerry flying. I could tell Jack put all he had in that punch, probably breaking his nose. Jerry's nose was bleeding badly so I ran to him while Jack walked out never looking back.

The next day at school was terrible. Jack switched out of all my classes and news spread quickly of our break-up. I was trying to avoid talking to people until my best friend Grace walked up and said, "That's low Kim. You know that I that I will always support you but what you did to Jack was terrible." She said to me before spinning on her heel to see Donna Tobin climb up the stairs to announce something.

"Hey everyone!" Donna yelled getting everyone's attention and people began to crowd, "Its official! Kick is gone and here to announce himself is the one and only Jack Anderson himself!" Donna said before clapping and everyone else followed along.

"Hey so like Donna said Crawford over there cheated on me with Martinez." Jack said cockily, making everyone aww with sympathy for him, and I heard murmurs like 'how could she' and 'wow what an idiot'. Just then Jerry came walking down the hall with his black and blue nose and received many boos.

Then Jack spoke up again and said "And here comes the dumbass to go see his sleazy girlfriend now." Donna spoke up once again saying "So jack you are now back on the market huh?" and then he said some words I never wanted to hear again, "Yep. And I am never going back."

Those words echoed around in my mind and haunted me for the rest of the day. Without Jack at the dojo everything was a mess. Rudy was back in his crying boots and no one could take control of the practice. Jerry took me out for ice cream after and I saw Jack on a date with Heather Clarke. This made me so angry for some reason. Jerry saw him to and made some remark about him moving n fast and how I should forget him. Then, Jerry walked me home and I gave him a kiss before saying goodnight and going inside. I couldn't sleep at all that night just looked at pictures of me and him. We were so happy in those pictures but every good thing must come to an end eventually.

The next few weeks in school were torturous. Jack was the most popular boy in our grade and hung out with the jocks. He was on the football team, soccer team, baseball team, track team, and basketball team. Eventually the news of our love triangle as people call was old and it turned out in the past month and a half Jack had over twenty dates, with all different girls. Me being the cheer captain and all I had to watch every game of his and cheer him on in the process. Things at the dojo went downhill, Rudy was depressed, and Eddie and Milton were now barely ever coming. Jerry and I were the only ones talking things seriously.

As the tournament with Black Dragons was dawning, it was in three days, we got things together and were ready for the tournament. Jerry and I broke it off because we realized it wasn't working and I had concluded I was still in love with Jack. Well almost ready, because one thing we were not prepared for was that the sitting on the opposing bench. Jack, in a Black Dragon uniform. He told Milton and Eddie to tell me good luck, and not in a 'hey friend good luck way' his exact words were, "Hey Crawford. Good luck you and your sorry excuse for an ex-boyfriend are gonna need it, especially with sparring." At first I didn't understand what he meant until I realized that Jerry was sparring against Jack. God damnit it was such an idiot! I still love Jack why did I have kiss Jerry? When it was Jerry and Jacks turn to spar I knew that Jerry was in for a beating and so did he. Jack messed around with Jerry for about five minutes before painfully flipping Jerry onto his back and probably breaking his arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Jerry screamed as he clutched his arm in pain and we all ran over to him.

"WINNER!" said the ref and Jack walked always victoriously. The following Saturday I texted Jack and told him to meet me in Falafel Phil's. When I got there I sat down at a booth and ordered a drink wondering if he would show. Only seconds later I saw him walking in and he sat across from me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked sternly giving him a death glare.

"Do what?" He asked playing it off like we was innocent.

"Oh you know exactly what you did mister," I said, "I thought you were mad but not made enough to break Jerry's arm and nose in two months." I said.

"You still love your ex Kimmy?" he said sarcastically," or did you cheat on him to and now you love someone else?"

"Don't you call me Kimmy, Jack. You lost that right the moment you walked out that door two months ago." I said pointing at the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"That's Anderson to you Kimmy and I'll call you whatever I want to call you!" he retorted.

"You know what you are, a son of a bitch who can't move on Anderson!" I yelled.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked, "I loved you. I loved you! I would do anything for you! Heck if you told me to kill myself I would! But no! That means nothing to you! I walk into our dojo one morning to see the girl I devote my life to sucking face with one of my best friends! Do you know how I felt? I was crushed! You have no right to saw I am the son of a freaking bitch because you know what Kim?" He asked on the verge of tears as I stood there shocked listening to everything he had to say. "LOOK IN THE MIRROR CRAWFORD! AND THE TRUE SON OF A BITCH WILL BE THERE LOOKING RIGHT BACK AT YOU BURNING HOLES INTO YOUR SOUL WITH HER EYES! THE GIRL WHO KILLED ME TWO MONTHS AGO AND THE REASON I'M MOVING TO L.A.! GOODBYE! Forever." He yelled everything but the last word which came out as barely a whisper. And with that he got up and left once again never looking back at the sad blonde with tears streaming down her face, and I knew he was serious and he was never coming back. I got a text about a minute after he left from none other than Jack Anderson and it read:

U wanna know why I did it?

3 words: revenge is sweet

So now I leave you alone, broken hearted at a table loving a guy you will never see again

-Jack

That is why he did it all. All because he wanted revenge, Jack of all people. But he won. He left me all alone, broken heated at a table loving a guy I will never see again.


	2. AN next stroy

**READ**

**I HAVE DISCUSSED WITH **_NaomiYY1232_** AND HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION NOT TO POST MY NEXT FOLLOW UP STORY UNTIL SHE FINISHES HER STORY, ****ONE TRUE LOVE****. **

**THIS IS SO THAT YOU GUYS WILL READ ONE STORY AND WILL BE ABLE TO ENJOY BOTH MORE SO THAT IT WON'T GET CONFUSING AND HARD TO FOLLOW.**

**I SUGGEST THAT YOU CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE IT'S REALLY GOOD. MY STORY SOUNDS SO SIMILAR BECAUSE I READ HERS PRIOR TO STARTING MY OWN I FOUND IT WAS A GOOD START TO THE NEXT ONE WHICH IS ****WAY**** LONGER THAN THIS ONE. I TRIED MY BEST NOT TO SOUND REPETITIVE BUT IT'S HARD.**

**ONCE I HAVE THE ALL CLEAR TO POST IT WILL GO UP THAT OR THE NEXT DAY I PROMISE BECAUSE IT IS ALREADY WRITTEN IT IS CALLED ****REVENGE IS SWEET BUT I MISSED YOU ****SO LOOK FOR IT IN WEEKS TO COME. **


	3. AN next story preview

Here is a preview of the sequel for this story it is called Revenge is sweet but I missed you. I hope you check it out. **IT WILL BE POSTED FRIDAY, APRIL 6TH**

7 years later

I am now 22, living in San Jose, California. I graduated from the Pratt Institute, in Brooklyn, New York and came back to California to start my own design business. I always kept in touch with Grace, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Grace is a dancer, Milton is a universally recognized scientist, Eddie owns a club, and Jerry's dancing career picked up. Jerry and Grace hooked up and I heard he might pop the question soon. Although we didn't keep in touch Jack is famous and I know what he has been doing for the past seven years. He is now a world champion in karate and began his acting career playing big roles in movies that I never went to see. The first thing I did when I got home was drop off my bags at my old house here my mom still lives. When I knocked on the door I heard screaming and running and before I knew it my mom was hugging me and kissing my head.

"Sweet heart I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too." I said hugging back. I put my stuff down and told her about my experience in New York. After the long story and many questions I told her I was going to go visit Grace and maybe stay the night. She said that was fine and I left and got into my black Chevy Cruze and drove to Grace's apartment. I knocked on the door and she opened it and started jumping up and down screaming. She invited me in and I saw Jerry was there too sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I asked politely.

"Nah, we were just channel surfing." Jerry replied and got up and hugged me. "So how was New York? What did you do? What did you eat? Where did you stay? Did you meet anyone?"

I replied and answered all of the questions until it came time to answer the last one and I just stood there silently.

"I'll take that as a no then." Grace said.

"Look Kim I am truly sorry if I ruined things between you and Jack in high school. I can tell that it meant a lot to you and he was special and when I stepped in I destroyed your relationship and your friendship. I can tell that you still love h-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Jerry I forgive you. And if I was still with jack I probably wouldn't have gotten into the Pratt Institute. AND, I don't love Jack. He has girls all over him yet again, he hates me, he is famous, and I haven't seen him in seven years." I lied. I have gotten much better at it.

"Uh huh sure…" Jerry and Grace both said together.

Jerry called Milton and Eddie and told them I was back in town so we decided to meet up at Eddie's club in the party room that only Eddie is allowed to use. He said not to dress up so we all were dressed in jeans. After lots of hugging and chatter and talk about each of our lives one topic came up: Jack.

"Have you talked to Jack yet since you got back?" Milton asked.

"Nah, but I have only been here for a few hours." I said. For some reason I didn't especially want to see Jack. He probably hated me and didn't want to talk to me.

"You know he had never had an actual girlfriend since you left," Jerry told me, "We are still in touch and he comes to visit about once a month and we all go see Rudy, who is still running the dojo."

"Why does Jack visit Rudy? He quit." I asked. I was extremely confused now.

"Jack always said he thought of Rudy as a father since his left." Milton told me.

I never thought of it that way before. Jack did still care about the guys even though he was miles away. I asked if we could change the subject so we started talking about the news and other random things. Then Jerry's phone rang so he left the room to go answer it. When he came back in he said maybe we should pay a visit to Rudy since I hadn't seen him in five years so we all agreed and climbed into the back or Jerry's black Suburban and he drove to the same strip mall I used to come to for karate practice five years ago. When I walked in I saw Rudy who actually hadn't aged that much. When we all walked in he screamed like a five year old girl and ran over and hugged me before saying hey to everyone else. We caught up on our lives when a face I haven't seen in person for what seemed like forever walked in.


End file.
